Ichigo Momomiya
Ichigo Momomiya Ichigo Momomiya is the main protagonist of Tokyo Mew Mew and the first Mew to be introduced. She has the genes of the Iriomote Wildcat and her Mew form is Mew Ichigo. She is 13 years old (11 in the manga and 15 in most dubs) and goes to Daikan Junior High School. In her spare time, she works at Café Mew Mew with the rest of the girls. She has a huge crush on Masaya Aoyama, who later on becomes her boyfriend. Personality Ichigo is a very bright, happy, and hyper young girl who enjoys spending time with her friends. She has a bold nature, and is very brave, except towards ghosts. Ichigo is hardworking, friendly, and a good leader. She can be very excitable, and sometimes overreacts when excited or angry. She is emotional, and sometimes allows her emotions to get the best of her. On occasion, Ichigo will succumb to her animal instincts and act very cat like. Appearance Ichigo has pale skin, brown eyes, and cherry red hair that is often seen tied into pigtails with red ribbons. She wears a red ribbon with a bell on it around her neck. She has several different outfits, but is usually found wearing her school uniform. When working at the café, she wears a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wears pink socks and laces with black shoes. Instead of pigtails, Ichigo's hair is clipped with a lace headband and let down. Cat Ichigo is shown to act like a cat sometimes, and even has cat like agility from her animal DNA. When she becomes excited or scared, her ears and tail will pop out until she calms down. When she's kissed, she even turns into a small black cat and cannot turn back until she's kissed again. Mew Ichigo When transformed, Ichigo's hair and eyes turn a bright bubblegum pink to match her outfit. She grows black cat ears and a tail that has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly wavy. She wears a fluffy light pink dress with matching arm puffs and a garter on her right leg, as well as a choker with her Mew Pendant around her neck. Her gloves are wrist length, dark pink, and have points on the cuffs. Her knee length boots are the same dark pink with black laces. She has dark pink fur trimming her dress, arm puffs, garter, and choker. Her Mew Mark is located on her inner right thigh. Her weapon is the Strawberry Bell, or StrawBell Bell; a strawberry shaped ring with a golden bow under the stem with a pink heart on it, with her Mew Mark on it, and a golden bell hanging in the middle. Her attack with this weapon is "Ribbon Strawberry Check". The Strawberry Bell can be combined with the Mew Berry Rod as an upgrade. When upgraded, Ichigo's attack is "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise". In Mew Mew Power, her attack is changed to "Strawberry Bell, Full Power" and when combined with the Mew Berry Rod, her weapon is called the Rose Bell with the attack being "Rose Bell, Full Power". She has a combined attack with Berry called "Ribbon DoubleBerry Check". Ichigo also uses the Mew Aqua Rod (actually a transformed Masha), with the power "Ribbon Aqua Drops". Fanfics Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced In TMMR, it has been two years since the end of the mew incidents. Ichigo appears in the prologue, with Mint, during which she opens a letter inviting her and her friends to a vacation in europe. During the course of TMMR, it seems she is still away on the trip. Another: Tokyo Mew Mew In Whiteweaver's 'fanfic, Ichigo is still the main protaganist and leader of the Mew Mews three years after the original series. She now attends high school together with her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama, and has her red hair tied up in a ponytail with her bell-ribbon. Mew Mew Power: Apprentice In Apprentice, Ichigo is is known as Zoey Hanson. She is a secondary protagonist and is now sixteen years old. She is still the leader of the original Mew Mew Power, but as her Mew powers are diminishing she now mentors Gwen Sawyer, one of the Mew Apprentices. Zoey has matured with age, but still remains the same happy, perky girl her friends know and love. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -''' Zoey Hanson *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Anisa Kaqika *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Strawberry Momomiya (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Berry) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Mei "Xiao-Mei" TaoGong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Xiao-Mei) *'Dong Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Chau-Mui TouGung (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Chau-Mui) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Berry Hong (She keeps the transformation call "Mew Mew Strawberry" but her Mew form is renamed Mew Berry) *טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Ichigo Momomiya (She keeps her Mew form name Mew Ichigo but her transformation call is changed to "Mew Mew Ichigo" instead of Strawberry) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Zoey Hanson *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Morango (Strawberry) Momomiya (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Morango) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Ichigo Momomiya Gallery 9988c86af4d6f0_full.jpg|Ichigo images.jpg|MEW MEW STYLE! MEW MEW GRACE! MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE! Mew Ichigo!.jpg|Mew Ichigo! 1193715899918_display.gif|this is crepy Ep1q.jpg|Ichigo and Ryou derpI.png|Ichigo in her Cafe Mew Mew uniform What's wrong.jpg|What's Wrong Ichigo!?! Ichigo.jpg Kitty Ichigo.jpg|Kitty Ichigo!!! tmm219.png|Don't cry! Ich43.jpg|Ichigo looking back tumblr_lkmekroZCI1qbzm7xo1_500.gif 4647073592016xo8 (1).jpg 632px-Zoey cat.png|Ichigo with a Iriomote Cat 796px-Zoey eating fish.png|Ichigo eating fish XD Images (36).jpg|Masaya and Ichigo 1264821 Ichigo-Momomiya 620.jpg 1263621 Zoey-Hanson 620.jpg|How cute! IchigoWaitress.jpg B33476c74b3180 full.jpg|Ichigo in her PJ's Ichigo-A006.jpg Ichigoandringovz6.gif|Ichigo with Ringo cuteichigo.GIF|Cute Ichigo Ichigo24.jpg Momomiya-chan.jpg|Chibi Ichigo Ichigo28.jpg ichigo and berry.jpg|Ichigo and Berry hqdefault.jpg|Ehhhhh? ichigotftyftyjdyt.png Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Articles Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Heroes